I Was There For You Until The End
by CrystalLust
Summary: Takao only had a little time left. Today would be his final day... And Midorima is there with him.


**_*Drip, drip*_**

Drops of rain tethered and fell off the frame of the photo. Dark clouds covered the sky, embracing the world in a dark empty void. Midorima could relate to that.

The green-haired boy was walking in the rain, holding only the photo frame. Upon it was a picture of him and Takao, for when they had both joined Shutoku.

 ** _*Flashback in*_**

 _"And Midorima Shintaro," The Shutoku Coach said, flipping the papers that were stuck onto the clipboard back into place._

 _"Those were all the first years that joined today," The coach stated, "I will let you get to know your fellow comrades before we start practice in 10 minutes."_

 _The other members of the team glanced at each other, unsure on what to do. That is, everyone except for Takao. He walked over to where Midorima stood alone, he was holding his lucky item of the day, which was a green frog statue made from hardened clay._

 _"Hey! You're Midorima Shintaro right?" He said, curiosity taking him over._

 _"I'm Kazunari Takao, but just call me Takao," The boy said, grinning._

 _Midorima only glared, his eyes narrowing at the boy. He wasn't half-bad. Shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes._

 _"C'mon," Takao prodded, "You do talk right?"_

 _Only silence was met again much to Takao's dismay._

 _"Aren't you on the Generation of Miracles?" He tried asking again, "Their Ace Shooter?"_

 _"You speak about them as if they were my comrades," Midorima snarked, pushing his glasses up hastily, "They were nothing more to me then the people I played basketball with."_

 _"Aw, seriously?" Takao said, smiling that the green-haired boy could talk, "They have to have mean something to you? Anything?"_

 _Midorima stiffened again, before looking away._

 _Takao only shuffled his feet before coming in front of Midorima again. He smiled again._

 _As for Midorima, he didn't like Takao much so far. He was far too persistent and didn't know when to give up. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? Didn't Takao see that he was better off alone? He didn't come here to make friends, he came here to play basketball and defeat the others. To become the top in Japan._

 _He didn't have time for such foolish actions right now, talking to this little brat._

 _"Just leave me alone, won't you?" Midorima spat, "They mean nothing to me. I don't need to make friends, it'll just waste my time. And why the effort. It's so pointless after all. Friends will just come and go. Why do that when you can focus your time into performing actually more useful things?"_

 _Takao flinched slightly as the words. Midorima huffed, before pushing up his glasses joining the others, leaving Takao to stand alone at the edge of the gym._

 _But what Midorima said about Takao was true. He was persistent, and it repeated day after day. Takao would approach the green-haired boy and try to engage him in a conversation. But Midorima always said no. It was on the Seventh Day during practice when Midorima's patience finally ran out._

 _"Hey Shin-chan!" Takao shouted, waving at him, "Can I call you that? I thought it would suit you, Shin-chan."_

 _Midorima said nothing, only observing Takao carefully._

 _"Are you planning to make friends with your comrades yet?" Takao asked the question every day._

 _While everyone coordinated with each other, laughing and having fun, Midorima stood back. Everyday, he would silently shoot his threes and refuse or decline any offer of needing assistance. He didn't talk to anyone from the Shutoku team and neither did they, not wanting to anger him. Only Takao stood out._

 _"C'mon, you should come with the rest of us," Takao said, offering a hand, "It'll be more fun that way."_

 _Midorima stared at the hand that was now stretched in front of him. He pushed it away with his taped fingers. Takao noticed this._

 _"Hey, how come you tape your fingers?" He asked curiously._

 _"I tape it because I don't want my nails outgrowing the other, or else it would break the perfect rhythm I need in order to shoot my threes accurately," Midorima said with gritted teeth. He was just about done with Takao._

 _"Huh? Seriously, you'd go that far to make sure your shots are perfect?" Takao asked, before breaking into another one of his toothy grins. He laughed at this._

 _"Well-" Midorima said, now done with this, "Even someone like you could shoot if you actually tried."_

 _"Hmm.." Takao thought for a moment, "I dunno. I never really thought about that. I joined basketball because I thought it'd be really fun."_

 _"Not everything's about having fun. There's no point to it," Midorima snapped, "Can you see that? Just leave me alone."_

 _Takao looked up at him, blinking those blue eyes. "Do you have any friends, Shin-chan?"_

 _"What-" Midorima was taken back from this, "Friends? Of course not, nor do I need any."_

 _"Well then, good," Takao said, "I'll be your first."_

 _"Hm? I said-" Midorima spoke, interrupted by Takao throwing him a basketball. He caught it with ease._

 _"No buts," Takao simply said, "We're friends now remember? We'll look out for each other, c'mon. Let's play a game of basketball."_

 _"Midorima stood, holding the basketball with a shocked expression on his face. He watched as Takao moved onto the court, going to a basketball hoop. He turned back, waving lazily at Midorima to join him._

 _"C'mon Shin-chan, you're not going to stand there all day are you?" Takao said, grinning._

 _Midorima looked at Takao, then the ball. He sighed, before walking up to Takao, playing him in game of basketball._

 _Takao started laughing mid-way through their game. Midorima, who was getting ready to shoot, paused._

 _"What is so humorous?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows._

 _Takao laughed again. "Oh, it's nothing."_

 _Takao smiled to himself. Right here, on the 7th day, he had gotten Midorima to be his friend. But what he saw most surprising was that, in the midst of their game. He had saw the green-haired boy smile. A small but genuine smile. That was all Takao needed to know that even Midorima could let off a laugh every once in a while._

 ** _*Flashback out*_**

Today's lucky item of the day for Cancers were the most treasured gift they had received from a friend. And that was the photo. It was right after their game, Takao had brought a camera and saved it for the books.

He gave it to Midorima as a gift for the start of a new friendship. Midorima had always felt guilty, especially now, because he had never given Takao anything back. Not even now. Not when this would be Takao's last day.

 **10 Minutes Later...**

"Mr. Kazunari, you have a visitor," The nurse who are at the bedside said, picking up the now empty tray of food and leaving the room with the door wide open.

Takao strained his neck to see who was at the door. His eyes which once were bright, were pale and dull, as if running out of color. His eyes flickered slightly as he saw who it was.

"Shin-chan!" Takao cried, lifting himself up, before breaking into a fit of coughing. Midorima entered in, placing the photo on the stand and sitting down on a chair next to Takao's bed.

"Don't strain yourself," Midorima said disapprovingly, a look of concern in your eyes. He reached out and gently pushed Takao back onto the bed, leaving him no choice but to lie down. Takao struggled, gripping Midorima's arm with all the strength he could muster.

"Just lie down, dammit," Midorima breathed out, gritting his teeth. He forced him onto the bed, hold only one of his arms down, as he knew Takao's other one was too weak to move anymore.

Takao breathed heavily, straining to get up again, his arm lying down at his side. "D-Damn it Shin-chan," He said, trickles of sweat racing down his forehead.

Midorima glared down at Takao, pinning his arm down firmly.

"Don't try to overwork yourself," He said, "Or I won't visit anymore."

Takao laughed, bursting into a cough. He then cleared his throat, "You always were a stern one," He croaked, "And it's not like you'll be visiting again..."

Midorima said nothing to this. Silence filled the room as Takao looked at him, now smiling. "What? Nothing's going to change."

"Takao.." Midorima said sighing, "Even at death's bed, you can never take things seriously."

Takao smiled at this. But the smile was strained, as if it hurt to move his mouth.

"I'm going to remove my hand. Promise me you won't try to get up again," Midorima said, starting to lift some pressure off of Takao's arm.

Takao grinned. "But Shin-chan, don't you know it's impolite to not meet eye contact while being spoken to?"

"Takao..." Midorima said warning the boy, "Promise me."

The boy sighed. "Fine.." He said pouting.

Midorima cautiously lifted up his hand. Takao stretched his arm a bit, letting out a breath of relief. "Much better."

Midorima looked at Takao, while he rambled on about how boring it was at the hospital. The nurses were boring, they wouldn't let him out he was given permission to, nothing was interesting, and he was often lonely.

But he wasn't always alone. Midorima visited him quite often. And deep down Takao knew, that today would be his final day. He wasn't stupid. After today, the name Kazunari Takao would slowly fade away from existence. Takao frowned, he knew it was bound to happen. So why had he suddenly feel a twist in his stomach? His heart felt heavy, and his mind was clouds with thoughts. It felt as if it was all yesterday..

 ** _*Flashback in*_**

 _A month ago..._

 _It was only a week after the Winter Cup. When Seirin was announced the Official Winners. Takao didn't care much about winning. He just like spending time with Midorima and the others._

 _"Takao!"_

 _Takao only a chance to look before a Basketball was thrown into his hands._

 _It felt as if everything happened in slow motion, and it was more than easy enough for him to grab the ball. So why was his reaction time so slow?_

 _Takao grunted, feeling the force of the ball being applied onto his hands. His feet slid backwards a bit._

 _"Damn," Takao mumbled, only noticeable by Midorima who was beside him._

 _"Is something wrong?" He asked, putting on his usual cool face._

 _"Nothing.." Takao said, breathing heavily as he holded onto his stomach._

 _Right away, Midorima knew something was wrong. He immediately walked up to the raven-haired boy, who was struggling to keep himself up on his shaking legs._

 _"Don't lie to make Takao," Midorima said sharply._

 _He bent down to examine Takao and reached a hand out to take a closer look, only to be swatted away by Takao._

 _"Damn it Shin-Chan," He said, gasping for air, "I-I said I'm f-fine."_

 _Midorima furrowed his eyebrows. "Stop it Takao," He ordered, "I know something is wrong."_

 _"No, you can stop Midorima," Takao said gruffly._

 _Midorima flinched mentally. It was clear that whatever was wrong with Takao, he was desperate to cover it up. He nevered had called Midorima anything besides Shin-chan. He only spoke his actual name when the situation was serious._

 _"Takao.. Let me look," Midorima said softly, trying a new approach._

 _Takao only looked at Midorima, struggling to hold his tears in. His eyes were desperate to do anything to get rid of the pain and almost agreed to it, but instead, forcing himself to shake his head._

 _"Takao!" Midorima barked, "Let me see it."_

 _"N-No, I-I can't," Takao said softly, barely a whisper._

 _The boy struggled to stand for a few moments before his legs finally gave out. He collapsed onto his knees, still clutching at his stomach. His eyes were becoming paler and paler. He blinked once, twice. Tears sprouted from his eyes, he glanced at Midorima.p, who was also down, resting on one knee._

 _"I-I c-can't," He said, a tear dropping from his face, his face froze, "I-I can't."_

 _That was all he said before falling onto the ground. Midorima reached out with his arms, catching the boy before his head had hit the floor. Midorima checked for a pulse._

 _There was one, thankfully. He had just passed out from exhaustion._

 _"Takao!" Yūya shouted, running over to where the pair were._

 _"What happened?" He said, concern filling his eyes. "Did I do this?"_

 _"What could you have done?" Midorima asked, observing him._

 _Yūya turned a shade of red, "Well, I threw a Basketball at Takao, but I didn't think I'd hit him," He said, "He usually is able to cataclysm them with ease. I didn't think the impact would be that bad.."_

 _Yūya looked nervously at Takao, catching the ragged breathing that was coming out of him. Midorima huffed, not bothering to look at the blonde haired boy._

 _"You didn't do anything," He stated._

 _"R-Really?" He asked, relieved that it wasn't his fault._

 _Midorima nodded. "Although, it's obvious that he had this sickness for a while now."_

 _"We have to take him to a hospital," Yūya said frantically, "I hope he'll be fine!"_

 _Midorima nodded. He stood up, carrying Takao bridal style, and sprinting over to the coach, who had already seen everything and had dialed the emergency number._

 _Soon, an ambulance had arrived, carrying Takao into the van on a stretcher. And that was all. Everyone would afraid the worse would happen and that death would take it's toll. But it didn't... Yet._

 ** _*Flashback out*_**

It was only a week after that the team had received any news about Takao. They were relieving but unpleasant. Apparently, Takao had gotten this disease for almost 4 years now. He was given pills that would suppress the effect of the disease, and as Takao thought they were working, all it did was erase the pain partially. But it had seemed that the disease still continued growing, and it would keep at it, until Takao's body was fully destoryed. Luckily, The boy wasn't dead. Not yet anyway. He had one month to live, no more than that.

A month had passed so fast. So many memories were shared. Midorima smiled at these thoughts. To make-up for the lack of interest he usually had in Takao and his activities, he had spent the month creating memories that would last forever. And all of them were memorable.

 ** _*Flashback in*_**

 _"We're almost there," Midorima said, smiling a bit._

 _Midorima was wheeling Takao in his wheelchair. There were going on a surprise trip that Midorima, had graciously planned. He had blindfolded a Takao, The boy was bouncing in his chair with excitement. He knew, no matter what it was, it was going to be good. After all, Midorima of all people had planned this._

 _"Alright, we're here," Midorima said, untieing the blindfold behind Takao's head._

 _When the fold was removed, Takao gasped._

 _There were at a park, which had looked more closer to a unhabitated meadow._

 _Whatever which, it was a breath-taking sight. Takao watched excitedly as butterflies flew around the tall grass. Birds soared across the blue and sunny sky. A few puffy clouds flew above everything else, lining the sky with large tuffs of white. Overall, it was peaceful and calm._

 _"Shin-chan? Did you actually do this?" Takao asked, incredulously. He smiled, letting a small breeze hit his face, waving his hair around._

 _"Uh- Yes, I did," Midorima said, blushing slightly. "Do you enjoy it?"_

 _Takao laughed. He gently elbowed Midorima, "Of course I do, stupid."_

 _Takao breathed it the cool air, taking time to enjoy the view. He beamed as the sun hit his skin, warming it up. "It really is beautiful, isn't it?"_

 _"Yes," Midorima said, "I thought you might have liked it. Seeing as you're always fussing about scenery like this one."_

 _"You're so silly sometimes," Takao said, trying to stifle another laugh, failing._

 _Midorima only stood quietly behind Takao as his laughter rung around the meadow. Smiling a bit, before pushing up he glasses, he spoke._

"Come on now Takao. I have a meal prepared for us," He said, gripping onto the chair and pushing Takao forward.

 _The two had spent the rest of the day smiling and laughing (mostly from Takao), it was an uneventful day. With nothing but the calming of the wind and butterflies flying past them to amuse them. Midorima had been kind enough to pack a picnic for them, they would be eating and chatting, bathing in the sunlight. Or rather, looking at the view and enjoying the calming sounds of wild life._

 ** _*Flashback out*_**

"Shin-chan?" Takao gasped.

Midorima instantly was at Takao's side, hands out as if something big were to happen to the poor boy.

"What is it Takao? Are your injuries acting up? What's wrong?" Midorima breathed out. He was starting to feel more pressure, knowing Takao wouldn't live much longer in his condition.

"My leg hurts..." He said, wincing slightly from trying to shake it.

"Don't try to move it," Midorima ordered, "It probably hasn't finishing healing from the last time."

"Oh yeah.." Takao said, remembering it now, "I forgot about that..."

 ** _*Flashback in (Again)*_**

 _"C'mon!" Takao chirped, "Please! Please!"_

 _Midorima grumbled, looking at Takao, who was now beaming, clapping his hands together. "Pretty please, Shin-chan!"_

 _This only made the green-haired boy look away, afraid to say yes._

 _"Just for a little bit!" Takao squealed, "I want to practice. We could even just throw it! Please!"_

 _"Er..." Midorima said, before sighing, "Fine."_

 _"Yes!" Takao exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air, before wincing and pulling it back down._

 _Midorima's mouth curved into a smile, watching the boy. It was only a week after he had gotten sent to the hospital and his sickness wasn't much harm yet. His eyes were pale, but would flash brightly at a moment's notice. Life hadn't faded away from Takao just yet._

 _"You have to promise me that you will not, under any circumstances, try to push yourself too far." Said Midorima sternly, eyes flashing to the boy who had finally quieted down._

 _Takao nodded eagerly, shakingly getting up and stepping of his bed. Midorima wrapped his arm around his back, holding him up. They reached his wheelchair, and settled the boy in._

 _"Well then? To the basketball court we go!" Takao grinned, "Onwards, Shin-chan!"_

 _Midorima shook his head smiling. They were to go to the park to practice basketball. Takao had insisted that he was feeling fine and had begged Midorima to go with him._

 _ **10 Minutes Later...**_

 _When they had reached the park, Takao was practically bouncing in his chair, nearly breaking it. The swirl of energy was excited to finally be able to get out and play what he loved the most: Basketball._

 _Midorima moved in front of Takao, offering him a hand. Takao took it, bending up until he was on his legs. He took a small step foward, relieved to find almost to none pain._

 _"I think I can walk myself," Takao said, looking up at Midorima._

 _Midorima thought for a moment. "Alright then," He said, trusting Takao._

 _"C'mon!" He shouted, grabbing a ball. He threw it at Midorima, who caught it, before picking up his own ball._

 _It was a sunny day, excellent to go out. The day was filled with laughs from Takao. He never felt so free, just simplying throwing in hoops. He didn't even feel sick or worried. He was carefree, feeling no pain, nothing but joy and happiness. He was delighted to play, and Midorima joined in._

 _Everything was fine, that is, until.._

 _"Ah!" Takao half-shrieked, falling onto the ground._

 _"Takao!" Midorima said, running to the boy. He quickly bent down, examining what was wrong._

 _"Sorry Shin-chan.. My leg hurts right now," Takao said sadly, "I-I think we should go."_

 _Midorima looked at Takao. Did it really hurt? Takao normally would never had said anything, he loved basketball dearly. Unless, whatever it was had caused him real pain._

 _"Yes. We should go," Midorima said, "C'mon."_

 _He lifted the boy up, placing him gently in his chair and wheeled him back to the hospital. Takao siad his leg had felt slightly better when they had almost reached his room, then rambling on excuses on how he probably tripped or bent his leg the wrong way while playing basketball. Midorima was silent, only shaking his head disapprovingly._

 _But it was what Takao had said after the doctors left, only stating that his leg needed to heal and that he should stay in bed for the rest of the week._

 _"Midorima.." Takao said, glancing at the ceiling. "I know I'll die soon."_

 _Midorima was caught by surprise. "Takao, no need to bring on such a dark topic."_

 _"But it's true," He said looking at him._

 _Takao didn't seem as childish now, his face was serious. "Thank you."_

 _"What? What for?" Midorima asked, confused by his words._

 _"For bringing me out today. I really enjoyed it, playing basketball," Takao said sincerely, smiling at him._

 _"Why are you talking in that tense?" Midorima said hastily, "You sound as if you were never to go out again."_

 _Takao laughed at the boy. "I won't. That is, until I'm buried."_

 _Midorima winced. "Takao..."_

 _"I'm feeling tired Shin-chan, and you should go," The boy said, "But truly. Thank you for today."_

 _Midorima stood up, and walked to the door. He looked back at Takao before opening the door and closing it, leaving Takao alone once again._

 ** _*Flashback out*_**

"Shin-chan?" Takao asked, shivering.

"Yes?" Midorima asked, looking at him.

The boy was shivering, sweat falling down his forehead.

"I-I feel c-cold," He chattered, "C-can you pull my sheets up?"

Midorima nodded. "Of course."

After Takao felt warmer, breathing more calmly, he looked at Midorima.

"Midorima..." Takao croaked, "I-I don't think I can g-go on any longer.."

"What?" Midorima said, fear striking him. "No, Takao!"

"Heh... Shin-chan," He said, speaking his name as if it was going to be the last time.

"T-thank you for being m-my friend," Takao said in a hoarse voice, "You changed my life."

"No!" Midorima cried out, he squeezed the sheet at the edge of Takao's bed, "You can't go!"

"It was going to happen soon.." Takao replied quietly, "I'm just glad you were there for me until the end..."

"Takao! Please, don't say that!" Midorima screamed. "Don't leave me here!"

Takao rolled his eyes, ignoring what the boy had said.

"T-Thank you.." He said, blinking his eyes slowly.

The heart rate monitor began beeping faster.

 _*beep, beep, beep*_

Midorima grabbed onto Takao as fresh tears fell onto the pillow. "TAKAO!"

"Shin-chan..." Takao said, breathing shallowly, "Thank you..."

Takao closed his eyes. Midorima just stood there, over Takao, tears fogging up his glasses.

There was a silence before a long beep was heard from the monitor.

"T-Takao.." Midorima croaked out, his voice dry from screaming.

"Y-You-" Midorima said quietly, "Y-You died s-smiling."

What the boy said was true. Upon Takao's closed eyes, he was smiling.

Smiling right until death had hit him.

Midorima cried, tears falling off from his face, some hitting Takao. He stood there and cried, right until the doctors rushed in, covering his face with the bedsheet.

"I'm sorry sir, but you must go," One of the doctors had asked.

Midorima wiped the tears off his face, looking back at Takao. They had removed all the needles and equipment form him.

"It's alright," Midorima spoke quietly.

He walked to the door. He reached for the doorknob, tears threatening to fall again.

"Takao," Midorima said, smiling, " _Thank you."_

"Without you, my life would have be different. You changed that, you saved me from the darkness."

"I promised you that I would be there for you. It was the least I could do, to repay you back for all the memories we shared. And so I sat there with you. Right until the end."

The boy opened the door, a single tear dropping from his cheek. He looked back at his friend one last time.

"Thank you Takao."

* * *

 **(T-T That was so sad.. I hope you did enjoy it. And please, feel free to comment down below on how much you love Takao and Midorima. Show them your love and support, I know Takao would...)**


End file.
